Summer Love Now Year Round
by aliendroid
Summary: They met during the summer, fell in love, then parted. Now Sasuke is heartbroken and pining for his blonde. What happens when his blonde appears at his school! SasuNaru Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Pining

_**Summer Love Now Year Round**_

**OMG! I got this idea all of a sudden and thought "YES Brilliant!" Without going into it too much let's get started. Oh and **_**Gnomeo and Juliet**_** is an evil movie!**

**Plot: They met during the summer, fell in love, then parted. Now Sasuke is heartbroken and pining for his blonde. What happens when his blonde appears at his school? **

**Rating: M (will be eventually at least)**

**Plot Bunny: Hyde**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

Chapter 1: Pining

_Sasuke peered into deep blue eyes wishing he could stare into them forever. "I'll miss you teme," the blonde whispered._

_Sasuke's heart clenched and for the millionth time he wondered why the summer had to end. "I'll miss you to dobe," Sasuke whispered with equal softness. He leaned in and captured rose petal lips. _

"Yo, Sasuke snap out of it man!" Sasuke jerked up at the sound of Kiba's voice. He turned and glared at the brunet that was responsible for knocking him out of his memories of the summer. "What?" Kiba asked scooting closer to Shino for some protection from the Uchiha glare.

"Kiba, next time I'm zoning out don't bother me," Sasuke growled. He just wanted to wallow in his heartbreak. How could his parents force them apart? Didn't they care about Sasuke's happiness at all? With a forlorn sigh Sasuke went back to remembering the perfection that was his blonde dobe. Beautiful sun kissed skin, golden hair that spiked up and framed his face, bright blue crystal clear eyes, and that fox like grin that was only emphasized by the three whisker like markings on each of his cheeks. Yes his blonde was perfect, and gone. A fresh stab of pain pierced his chest.

He was gone alright. His dobe had told him he was moving and wouldn't be returning to Suna, where Sasuke had spent the summer. Which translated out to them never being able to see each other again. "You look terrible," Neji said sitting down beside Sasuke. "Still thinking about this summer?"

Sasuke just sighed again. He knew it was ridiculous to pine for someone who you would never see again but he just couldn't help it. The blonde was everything Sasuke wanted. Bright, cheery, energetic, not the smartest but not a complete idiot. "Yeah," Sasuke answered after a while.

"Hey did you hear?" Sakura said sitting down. Everyone looked at her. "There's a new kid who transferred in over the summer. Apparently he's related to the Sabakus."

"Did Gaara mention anything?" asked Ino looking at Neji.

The older boy just gave an indifferent shrug. "He did. Gaara mentioned that his cousin was coming to live with him because his guardian was going on a worldwide book signing tour or something."

Sakura and Ino's eyes widened. "Oh! I bet he's cute if he's related to Gaara," Sakura cooed.

Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Hands of my redhead."

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Anyways we have to meet him, oh hey Gaara," she said looking up.

The group turned around to Gaara Sabaku walking over to them, he was alone to the dismay of the two gossiping girls. "What's going on?" Gaara asked taking a seat next to Neji. "You still moping Uchiha?"

"Shut up Sabaku," Sasuke growled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Gaara smirked.

"Hey Gaara where's your cousin?" Ino asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

Gaara shrank away from her. "He should be here in a couple minutes," Gaara said. "Why?"

"Because, I can't wait to meet him!" Ino squealed.

"Don't even think about it Ino! I get dibs," Sakura cried.

And with that the two girls were arguing. Gaara sighed but laughed lightly. Neji looked at his boyfriend wondering what had caused the rare display. "You two will be very disappointed when you meet him then," Gaara announced. The two girls stopped arguing and looked at him quizzically. "Naru's like me," Gaara explained.

Sasuke's eyes had gone wide at the name and he perked up instantly, '_Naru? No way, it couldn't be!_'

"Aw, really," Sakura pouted.

"Sorry," Gaara said, then his smirk fell. "Besides, he hasn't been his usual self since he got here."

Sasuke couldn't contain his curiosity. "What's your cousin's name?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Everyone looked at him, shocked he had taken an actual interest in the conversation. Sasuke didn't care though. It was that name, and how pieces of what was going on fit so well with his blonde. Moved away to live with his cousin, guardian is an author, gay, it was all so similar to his blonde.

Gaara blinked several times, then his eyes narrowed. _'There is no way he could be the guy, could he?_' Gaara pondered. "His name's…"

"Gaara!" Everybody's heads whipped around at the loud voice that rang out over the cafeteria. "Hey Gaara, I'm sorry I got kinda lost. This place is huge compared to Suna." Their jaws all drop as a stunning blonde came over to them, bright blue eyes shining with a huge grin.

Sasuke's eyes couldn't get any wider. He could feel his heart pounding a million miles an hour in his chest. His breath was caught in his throat and he was sure there was a smile on his lips. "Dobe," Sasuke said softly as the blonde reached them.

Every eye turned to him including a pair of startled blue orbs. They widened in recognition as they landed on Sasuke's midnight black eyes. "Teme," the blonde said with equal softness.

"Naruto, you know Sasuke?" Gaara asked dreading the answer.

He didn't get one, well not a verbal one. Sasuke stood up and encased Naruto in his arms before anyone could blink. To Gaara's surprise Naruto returned the hug. "I missed you so much Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

"I missed you too Sasuke," Naruto replied. The two pulled apart slightly and smiled at each other. Everyone at the table of friends watched in complete disbelief as Sasuke closed the distance between their lips and kissed the new kid like he hadn't just met him.

Gaara couldn't believe what he was seeing. Naruto was kissing Sasuke. Sasuke was kissing Naruto. Then it clicked. The person Sasuke has been pining for, the one Naruto was day dreaming over, they were each other. Suddenly Gaara stood and yanked Naruto away from Sasuke. "Stay away from my cousin," Gaara warned before dragging Naruto away.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So what do you all think? Should I continue? Or does it suck?**

**Oh for those waiting on the next chapter to "Nine Treasures" I promise I am working on it!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Why Gaara?

_**Summer Love Now Year Round**_

**Okay and here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Plot Bunny: Hyde**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 2: Why Gaara?

Sasuke stood in place staring at the spot his blonde was just standing, in his arms. This wasn't right, it couldn't be right. Naruto never just disappeared from his arms. Naruto was never taken from his arms. No, Naruto only left his embrace when _he_ let go and not a moment sooner. So why was his blonde not in front of him? Why couldn't he feel his Dobe's warmth?

"Gaara?" Neji said softly as he watched his boyfriend drag the blonde away.

Sasuke looked up. That's right, Sabaku took his blonde away from him. Glaring Sasuke started to follow after them. Neji jumped up and trailed after Sasuke. There was no way Sasuke was going to let Gaara get between him and his blonde! Naruto was his dammit, he finally got him back. Sure he didn't completely understand why Naruto was here in the first place, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that Naruto was here, in Konoha. Which meant Naruto wasn't gone anymore. Sasuke could have his blonde!

Sasuke quickly turned the corner in the hall and pushed open two double doors leading outside. His ears instantly met with the musical voice of his Naruto.

"What on earth is the big deal Gaara?" Naruto asked confused.

"You never said the one you were with over the summer was Uchiha Sasuke!" Gaara growled.

"So?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "It isn't like you ever mentioned you were dating a Hyuuga. So why should I mention the person I was seeing is an Uchiha?" Sasuke didn't like how Naruto put their relationship in the past tense, but he wanted to see where this conversation was going so he stayed back.

"I told you about Neji," Gaara defended.

"Yes, you said you were dating a guy by the name of Neji. You never said he was a Hyuuga," Naruto countered.

"Why does it matter?" Gaara questioned.

"It doesn't!" Naruto stated. "So why should it matter if I love an Uchiha?"

"Because!" Gaara bit out.

"That isn't an answer Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

"He hasn't even tried to get a hold of you since you guys parted," Gaara yelled back. "He ignored your existence for a month! Then when you appear in front of him he kisses you just like that!"

"My phone got smashed!" Naruto explained. "There was no way for him to call me! I couldn't even recover his number to give him my new one!"

"That is no excuse!" Gaara said crossing his arms.

"Gaara you're being unreasonable," said Neji stepping forward. Gaara spun around his eyes widening slightly at the sight of his boyfriend. Then they landed on Sasuke and narrowed to slits. "Naruto says his phone was destroyed, and you know Sasuke's been miserable since he got back from Suna. Doesn't that count for something?"

Gaara turned his gaze away from Sasuke and looked at Neji. "It does, I guess," Gaara admitted, only because it was Neji stating the obvious.

Sasuke frowned. Why would Gaara so willingly admit to being wrong for Neji but not for his cousin? Then Sasuke shook that thought away. He didn't care who got the redhead to calm down, as long as he did. Sasuke had a funny feeling that if Gaara didn't accept their relationship things would be very difficult for him and Naruto. As proof Naruto was making no move to get closer to Sasuke, despite the longing in his blue eyes. Sasuke returned the look wanting nothing more than to have Naruto back in his arms. Curse that evil redhead for doing the unthinkable! No one takes an Uchiha's significant other from them!

"So you think you could cut Sasuke a little slack?" Neji asked.

"No," Gaara said his arms still crossed against his chest and looking away.

Neji sighed. "Really, sometimes I wonder who it is you're dating?"

Gaara looked over to Neji with a surprised expression. "What do you mean?"

Neji's eyes looked pained. "I mean Gaara, you're acting like a jealous lover. How do you think that makes me feel?" Gaara went to deny the accusation but Neji held up his hand. "I don't want to hear it." He turned and walked away.

Gaara's eyes slowly grew in size until he saw Neji turn the corner. "Wait Neji!" Gaara called and ran after him.

Sasuke wanted to laugh. He had seen the conspirators smirk that was playing across Neji's lips as he walked away. The Hyuuga really was something else. Pushing that aside Sasuke allowed his midnight gaze to travel back to Naruto's oceanic one. He smiled and held out his arms. Naruto's face lit up and he ran into them. Sasuke enclosed Naruto in a tight embrace, making sure no one could take him away again.

"God I missed you," Sasuke whispered. "You aren't allowed to leave me ever again. I'm never letting you go."

Naruto giggled burying closer to Sasuke. "Well though I love that idea, you're going to have to release me at some point." Sasuke let out a low growl signaling exactly what he thought of _that _idea. Like hell he would let Naruto go again. Naruto just giggled again. Looking up he kissed Sasuke lightly. "I have to go to class after lunch and so do you," Naruto explained.

Sasuke felt like an idiot. Of course that is what he meant by that. Sasuke thought Naruto meant in relationship wise. Then Sasuke remembered, they technically broke up this summer! Damn! "Naruto," Sasuke said softly using one hand to keep Naruto's head tilted back so he could look into those peerless blue pools he loves so much.

"Yes Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. He was drowning in the sea of black that was Sasuke's eyes, and he wasn't even trying to fight it.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course," Naruto answered.

Sasuke wasted no time in sealing the deal with a kiss. Naruto's arms went up and circled around Sasuke's neck pulling him down so the kiss could be deepened. Their lips moved against the other's in a practiced manner they had grown addicted to over the summer. Sasuke wanted more, he needed to taste his blonde. Slipping his tongue out, he ran it across Naruto's bottom lip. He was entirely pleased when his Dobe opened up for him. Sasuke took his time in becoming reacquainted with Naruto.

"Ahem." The two teens broke apart and faced a glaring Gaara and smirking Neji. Sasuke wanted to growl. Couldn't the stupid Hyuuga keep Sabaku busy for another ten minutes? Did they have to appear now? Now when he was just starting to satisfy his hunger for his blonde. "Are you two done?" Gaara asked.

"No," Sasuke remarked, his arms tightening around Naruto. Gaara had already pulled him away once, no telling if he would try it a second time.

Gaara sighed, "Okay look. I over reacted. I admit it. But I was just shocked to see Naruto kiss someone so willingly! I mean he's always rejected anyone who's approached him. So you can't blame me."

"Yes I can," Sasuke retorted. He earned a glare from Gaara and a jab in the shoulder from Naruto. "What the hell Dobe?"

"He's trying to apologize. Stop being such a Teme," Naruto warned.

Sasuke sighed. Oh the things he did for his blonde. "Fine," Sasuke said in defeat. God he was so glad Naruto was worth laying down his pride.

Gaara smirked and turned around to Neji. The taller brunet smiled down at his little redhead and led him back into the cafeteria. This left Sasuke and Naruto alone again, but this time Naruto had broken out of Sasuke's arms. Sasuke was about to complain when he felt his fingers interlace with Naruto's. "Come on Teme, I'm starving!"

Sasuke smirked, "What do you want?"

"Hmm," Naruto appeared thoughtful, "Ramen!"

Sasuke laughed softly, "Sorry they don't have that. But if you settle for a hamburger now, I'll take you out after school."

"Yay!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

The two teens walked into the cafeteria and rejoined Sasuke's friends. For the rest of lunch Sasuke couldn't remove the feeling of eyes watching him. When he turned around he only saw the usual fan-girls looking at him. Five minutes before the bell for the next period rang it clicked. His fan club was not going to be happy about Naruto.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well Gaara has decided to … allow the relationship, for now. But our summer love birds aren't out of the woods yet! There is still the matter of Sasuke's adoring fans to deal with! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fans RUN!

_**Summer Love Now Year Round**_

**Okay so I decided that this little story needs to be updated. *sighs* I think working on five stories at once is just a little much when you add class work on top of it. Oh well! I like a challenge. **

**Plot Bunny: Hyde**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, never have never will. All rights belong to those who do (I don't want to list them).**

Chapter 3: Fans… RUN!

Sasuke was waiting outside Naruto's last period class. He couldn't believe it! He had absolutely no classes with his little blonde. If he wasn't an Uchiha he would be pouting right about now. He finally got his blonde back and he had to be separated from him because of classes. Okay true Sasuke was in advanced classes and Naruto was in the regular classes, but it still doesn't mean Sasuke couldn't mope about it.

"Where is he?" Sasuke growled. The bell had rung five minutes ago and Naruto still hadn't come out. Sasuke pushed off the wall he was leaning against and walked over to the door. Peering in through the window he caught sight of why his beloved dobe hadn't come out yet. With narrowed eyes Sasuke opened the door. "What the hell is going on here?" Sasuke demanded.

A group of Sasuke's adoring fans turned at the sound of his voice. They quickly stepped back from the boy sitting at the desk they were all surrounding. "Sasuke," one girl cooed. "We were just trying to teach this new boy his place."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Teach him his place?" he managed to ask through gritted teeth.

"Yes he needs to know that you are everyone's and can't be exclusive to just anyone," the girl said. All the other girls behind and around her nodded their heads in agreement.

Sasuke was going to explode and his target would be these annoying fangirls. Naruto chose that moment to stand up and walk over to Sasuke. "I knew you were popular but this is crazy," the blonde said with a smile. Sasuke instantly felt his anger leave him with that one smile. "Anyways, you promised me ramen so let's go."

"Alright dobe," Sasuke said. He tucked his arm around Naruto's waist and started to lead him out of the classroom.

"Wait Sasuke!" the cry of his fans stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"On a date with my boyfriend," Sasuke answered looking down at Naruto with a fond expression. Naruto blushed lightly and rested his head on Sasuke's chest. Oh yes, Sasuke definitely liked having his blonde in the same school as him. So he didn't have any classes with his little dobe, that didn't mean he had to be depressed over it. He could just make the best out of it, like right now.

"But Sasuke, why?" the girl from earlier asked. If Sasuke was correct this one was the ring leader. Sasuke almost wished for the time when Sakura and Ino were members of his fan club. At least they made sense every now and then.

Sasuke tried to remember why they left, '_Oh yeah they got boyfriends. Damn.'_ Sasuke didn't even bother answering the girl as he led Naruto from the classroom, just to be met with a group of his rarer, but still many, fanboys. "Great," Sasuke groaned. This was not what he needed. He just wanted to take his little blonde out for some ramen, why couldn't they just leave them alone?

"Sasuke," one of the boys said stepping forward.

"What?" Sasuke growled not even bothering to hide his irritation anymore.

"We would like a word with you."

"I'm busy," Sasuke said. Can't these idiots take a hint! He wasn't interested in any of them. "Now move."

"No, not until we understand why you chose that," he pointed to Naruto. Sasuke felt his control slipping further. How dare this little urchin insult his little angel!

Before Sasuke could deliver a scolding retort a fist flew out and connected with the guy's jaw. Sasuke stood blinking for a moment trying to figure out where that fist had come from. Then he saw Naruto move in front of him, his arms crossed in front of him. "Now listen here," Naruto said, "I don't care about the girls' yapping but if any of you so much as look at Sasuke again I'll personally make it so you can't see anything ever again. Got it?"

The group of boys just nodded their heads, picked up their injured leader, and fled. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "Now that was hot," Sasuke husked into the blonde's ear. Sasuke was rewarded by a shiver that ran through Naruto's body. "Come on dobe let's get you that ramen. I think you earned it." Sasuke moved to close the door and happened to take in the stunned looks of the girls still standing in the classroom. He smirked and closed the door.

"Naru-chan," Sasuke turned around to see Gaara standing there with an unhappy look on his face. But then again when did Gaara ever look happy?

'_When he's with Neji,_' Sasuke's mind provided. Sasuke looked around, nope no Neji.

"Yes Gaara?" Naruto asked going over to his cousin.

Gaara glared at him for a moment before his eyes softened. "Did you have to hit the guy?"

"Yes," was Naruto's answer, he still had that innocent smile on his face.

"You do realize if Jiraiya finds out that you are fighting he'll require you to join him on the road so he can keep an eye on you," Gaara informed the blonde.

Sasuke felt his blood run cold. _'Wait, what? No that can't happen! I can't have my dobe taken from me again! No, _no_, NO!' _Sasuke stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Naruto protectively. _'I need to think of something, and quick.'_ Sasuke's brilliant mind worked over time until a light came on. With a small smirk Sasuke said, "Don't worry about it Sabaku."

Gaara glared at Sasuke, "And why shouldn't I Uchiha?"

"Because I won't let Naruto get into anymore trouble," Sasuke answered.

Gaara's glare turned skeptical, "You can guarantee that your fans will stay away from him?"

"No, but you can," Sasuke said. He had a devilish smile playing across his lips. "After all if there is anyone in the school that scares people it's you Sabaku."

"No way Sasuke." The raven haired teen turned and saw a glaring Neji Hyuuga. "You aren't using my boyfriend to keep your fans away from Naruto." Neji walked past the two boys and wrapped his own arms around Gaara. As if to prove Sasuke's earlier observation Gaara's face lit up the second Neji appeared.

"Come on Neji," Sasuke tried. "It isn't like Gaara would have to do much. He would just have to send them a few glares and soon everyone will leave my Naruto alone."

"Sasuke, that isn't a very good idea," said Naruto looking up at his boyfriend.

Sasuke pouted, actually pouted, which caused Gaara and Neji to blink and do a double take to make sure they weren't seeing things. "Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Gaa-chan is not in any of my classes," Naruto explained.

'_Gaa-chan?_' Sasuke and Neji internally screamed.

"You have a point," Sasuke admitted. "But he can at least keep you safe on the way to school and during lunch."

"I would do that without you asking," Gaara said. "Anyways I think you two should be running." Gaara lifted his hand and pointed to the group of girls that were fighting to get out of the classroom.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him down the hallway. Sasuke could swear he heard Gaara and Neji laughing as they ran away.

Sasuke looked back and saw the group of girls giving chase. He sighed and sped up, now he was pulling Naruto. "Come on dobe speed up, or we'll be caught," Sasuke called over his shoulder.

"Teme! Why don't you do something about them?" Naruto asked. Though he complained he picked up his pace.

"I've been trying to get rid of them for years," Sasuke admitted as he burst through the doors. "They haven't taken the hint yet."

Sasuke saw Naruto was going to argue but before he could a black car pulled up next to them and the window rolled down. "Need a ride little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Thank you aniki!" Sasuke cheered. "Naruto get in." Sasuke opened the back door, Naruto slipped into the backseat followed by Sasuke. Sasuke closed the door and yelled, "Drive!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Next chapter will be Naruto and Sasuke's date! And maybe a little citrus goodness, just zest. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Date: Part One

_**Summer Love Now Year Round**_

**Okay so I am determined to write a pink and fluffy story (it's supposed to be this story by the way) but I have been informed I suck at. But I'm still going to try! With that I give you all the next chapter!**

**Plot Bunny: Hyde**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 4: Date: Part One

Itachi smiled as he drove out of the school parking lot, a group of pouting girls reflected in his review mirror. "Don't ask," Sasuke stated seeing his older brother's smile.

"Wasn't going to," Itachi stated.

"Good," Sasuke remarked wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and pulling him close. Sasuke buried his face in the soft golden locks of Naruto's hair, inhaling his unique scent mingled with the scent of his citrus shampoo. The raven was quite content when Naruto snuggled into his chest and hummed lightly.

His moment of bliss of course couldn't last as Itachi's voice ringing out in the confines of the car reminded him. "So where are you two going?" Itachi asked.

"Ichiraku's," Sasuke answered.

Naruto looked up at his boyfriend with a slight frown. "What's that?" he asked.

Sasuke smiled and gave Naruto a small peck causing the blonde to smile. "Ichiraku is a ramen shop, a good one," Sasuke explained.

"Yay ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke shook his head lightly at his blonde's excitement. He had never known anyone who could become so excited over mere noodles and broth, but Naruto loved the stuff so Sasuke was more than willing to provide him with it.

"It's good to see you again by the way Naruto-kun," Itachi said again turning left.

"Good to see you to Itachi," Naruto said flashing a smile in the reviewer mirror. Sasuke gave a light scowl and pulled Naruto closer to him. It wasn't that he was worried his brother would try and take his blonde it was just that as an Uchiha he was a little, okay a lot, possessive over what he deemed his. Naruto was definitely his.

"Where is Kisame?" Sasuke asked reminded his brother of his own boyfriend, an oceanographer.

"Still out at sea, he should be back tomorrow though," Itachi responded seemingly unaffected by Sasuke's slight bristly attitude.

"Who is Kisame?" asked Naruto looking over to Sasuke with interested wide blue eyes. Sasuke couldn't resist, he swooped down and captured Naruto's lips again this time for a much longer and deeper kiss.

Breaking apart Sasuke rested his forehead on Naruto's and said, "Kisame is Itachi's boyfriend of about four years now."

"Hmm," Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and his face scrunched up signifying he was thinking. Sasuke found the sight unbearably adorable. "OH! You mean that guy with the blue hair in those pictures you showed me, right Itachi?"

A softly chuckling from the front seat was the only sign of Itachi's amusement at Naruto's slowness. "Yes Naruto-kun," Itachi answered.

"He's kinda weird looking," Naruto said tilting his head to the side. Sasuke bit his tongue to keep from laughing. "But I guess he has a hot body." Sasuke glared at the top of Naruto's head at the comment.

'_What kind of pictures was Itachi showing him?_' Sasuke wondered. Before he could divert the subject to something that didn't make him feel irritated the car stopped.

"Call me if you need a ride home Sasuke," Itachi said as Sasuke moved to open the door.

"Okay, thanks aniki," Sasuke answered. Sasuke got out and held his hand out for Naruto. Naruto smiled and took it. Sasuke closed the door and led Naruto to the small restaurant. Opening the door for his angel he let him go in first. He knew Naruto was a guy and probably didn't want to be treated like a girl, but Sasuke wanted to be a gentleman for him. The blonde dobe was the only one Sasuke was willing to put such effort into.

"Welcome," said a girl with brown hair as they entered.

"Hi!" Naruto said with a bright infectious smile.

"Table for two?" she asked with a smile of her own.

"Yes please," said Sasuke walking up behind and encasing Naruto in his arms.

She gave them a knowing look and directed them to a small booth. "Anything to drink?" she asked.

"Green tea," Sasuke said. "What do you want Naruto?"

"I'll have the same," Naruto said looking at the list of flavors that were displayed on a laminate sheet of paper set on the table. "Wow they sure have a lot of options," Naruto remarked as he read through the rather long list.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's face lit up as he read, every now and then his tongue would sneak out and lick along his lips whenever he found a choice he particularly liked. "So dobe, what have you been doing since summer?" Sasuke asked needing to get his mind off of Naruto's pink tongue and the other things he would rather have it doing.

Naruto looked up from the menu and frowned a bit. "Well I moved in with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari then I basically tried to get use to the area. Konoha is a lot bigger than Suna so I got lost a lot at first. If it wasn't for Gaara I probably would have ended being brought home by a police officer nearly every time I left the house," Naruto laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"You said your phone was smashed, how did that happen?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's turned his eyes downcast so he wasn't looking at Sasuke. "Well to be honest, it might have got crushed when I was pushed down," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke's eyes widened then narrowed. "By who?" Sasuke gritted out already upset at the idea someone had hurt his Naruto.

"It doesn't matter who," Naruto said looking up. "I didn't know them and gave them what they deserved. So don't go getting all overprotective on me."

Sasuke sighed, Naruto knew him to well. "Okay I won't," Sasuke said. He reached over and took Naruto's hand in his. Naruto looked back up to him, their eyes locked and time seemed to freeze. "I missed you so much Naruto. You have no idea how many times I thought about you since I left Suna. When I tried to call you and couldn't get a hold of you I was devastated."

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "I never actually memorized your number, I just put it into my phone. So when my memory card got smashed along with it I couldn't even recover it to call you and give you my new number." Naruto leaned in over the table top a little, "I missed you too though. I thought about you every day."

"Me too," Sasuke whispered as he leaned over the table and connected their lips. The kiss was sweet and soft lasting only a moment, but it was long enough for their feelings to be conveyed to each other.

"Ahem," the waitress from earlier cleared her throat and smiled at the two teens as they broke away from each other. "Here are your drinks, and do you two know what you would like to order?"

"Yes, miso pork ramen," Naruto said with a huge grin.

"I'll have the same," Sasuke stated. He wasn't really a ramen fan but he wasn't going to disappoint Naruto and just have tea, he knew the blonde would feel bad if Sasuke didn't eat anything. Then Sasuke remembered how much Naruto could eat and said, "Make his a large please."

"Of course," the waitress said.

"They have different serving sizes?" Naruto asked looking at his raven haired boyfriend with wonder.

Sasuke nearly laughed at the nearly worshiping look in Naruto's eyes. "Yes they do," Sasuke answered. "I think even you will find the large to be filling, or at least slightly."

Naruto crossed his arms in front of him and pouted, "You saying I eat a lot?"

Sasuke did laugh this time. "Yes I am. But it's okay because it makes you cute," Sasuke said leaning over and stroking Naruto's whisker marked cheek. He was awarded with Naruto's delicious blush. "I love you dobe," Sasuke suddenly said.

Naruto's eyes widened then lit up, "I love you to teme." They leaned over the table again and reconnected their lips, this time in a much deeper kiss.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So that is the first half of their first date in Konoha! Fluffy enough? Pink enough? Seriously people let me know how I'm doing in regards to writing a sweet, pink colored fluffy fic. This is seriously new territory to me! (By the way this chapter nearly had me gagging because of the cheesiness of it. I'm really not a fluff kind of person.)**

**Anyways please review! Sorry I didn't put in the lemony goodness, next chapter! Promise!**


	5. Chapter 5: Date: Part Two

_**Summer Love Now Year Round**_

**Okay so now I give you the second half of the date. Oh and as promised lemon!**

**Plot Bunny: Hyde**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

Chapter 5: Date: Part Two

Sasuke paid the bill and met Naruto at the restaurant door. "So where to now?" Naruto asked smiling brightly.

Returning the smile Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and opened the door. "I thought we could go somewhere… private," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked over to him and Sasuke could see the interested look in his blue eyes. "Oh, where did you have in mind?" Naruto asked. Sasuke could practically see the curiosity building up inside the bubbly blonde.

Leaning down he captured Naruto's lips in a quick kiss. "You'll see," he whispered. Naruto pouted a bit which only earned him another kiss from Sasuke. The raven led his blonde angel through the streets of Konoha, making sure to keep a firm grip on his hand. It would suck to have Naruto get separated from him.

After ten minutes of walking they came to a large park filled with trees. "Wow!" Naruto exclaimed his eyes shining as he looked at the small woods.

Sasuke instantly swelled with pride with the knowledge that he was the cause of that look. He wanted to make Naruto happy, to make this date special. Knowing Naruto's love of plants and nature he had brought the blonde to this particular park, but there was also another reason. This was one of the more secluded parks in town, meaning Sasuke would have Naruto all to himself once they got inside. "Come on Dobe," Sasuke said lightly tugging on Naruto's hand.

Naruto obediently followed after Sasuke as he led the way down a trail. Sasuke of course knew exactly where he was going. It was a special spot he had found years ago. The trees cleared out to reveal a small grassy field with a stream running through it. Wildflowers grew all around and there was always a sense of calm about the place. As they broke through the tree line Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes widened at the sight. He broke away from Sasuke running out into the field. Sasuke stayed back a bit and observed as Naruto spun around in circles. '_He really is an angel,_' Sasuke thought as the sunlight captured Naruto's blonde locks causing them to glow with a heavenly light.

"Beautiful," Sasuke whispered just loud enough for Naruto hear.

The blonde turned around and smiled at the raven haired teen. Then Naruto bit his lip in a classic display of nervousness. "So now that you have me here all alone what do you plan to do with me?" Naruto asked his blue eyes connecting with Sasuke's black. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from reaching out and slamming Naruto against a tree. Internally shaking his head Sasuke reminded himself this was about romance, and making the day memorable for his angelic dobe. It was their reunion after being cruelly torn apart by his parents at the end of summer. Sasuke smiled, walked up to the blonde, and wrapped his arms around him. "Sasuke?" Naruto called softly looking into his eyes.

Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips to Naruto's. The kiss was soft but meaningful. Pulling away Sasuke smiled at Naruto lovingly. "Now I'm going to love you," Sasuke whispered. Naruto's eyes widened then his lids fell to half mast as Sasuke lowered him down to the soft grass. Sasuke reconnected their mouths. He licked along Naruto's lips asking for entrance.

He heard a soft moan from his blonde as he opened up for him. Languidly Sasuke explored Naruto's mouth, laying claim to the familiar territory. He felt Naruto's hands wrap in his hair as his hands started to run along Naruto's sides. Sasuke pressed their bodies close and he was thrilled to find Naruto was also aroused. Sasuke detached from Naruto's lips, reluctantly, and started to trail kisses down his jaw to his neck.

Naruto let out a soft whimper as Sasuke bit down on his tan neck. Sasuke repeated the light nip combined with sucking softly leaving a bright red mark on his angel's neck. Sasuke's hands tugged on the hem of Naruto's shirt and pulled it up and off. Traveling down from Naruto's neck Sasuke placed feather light open mouth kisses along Naruto's collar bone and down his chest. Reaching the smaller male's chest he sucked softly on one nipple before nipping at it.

A sharp intake of breath was Sasuke's reward as he continued the process. While Sasuke's mouth was occupied with Naruto's nipples his hands were unbuttoning and unzipping the blonde's jeans. Sasuke placed on last harsh nip at Naruto's now sensitive chest before he continued down the blonde's body. Sasuke worshiped every ounce of skin he could as he traveled down Naruto's flat torso.

Sasuke removed Naruto's pants then trailed his hands back up the long lean legs of his love. "Naruto," Sasuke called looking up at him. Naruto looked down and Sasuke bit back a moan at the delirious and lustful look in those blue eyes. "You are so beautiful," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Naruto whimpered as he felt Sasuke's hand fondle him gently.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's head fell back and his back arched as his hand enclosed the blonde's erection. Small moans and whimpers began to spill from Naruto's parted and kissed bruised lips. Sasuke ran his tongue along his own lips at the delicious sight below him. Leaning down he kissed Naruto's tip causing the blonde to cry out louder. Smirking Sasuke took the blonde into his mouth.

"Nn Sasuke," Naruto cried. Sasuke watched Naruto's face with lidded eyes as he bobbed his head up and down. Feeling his own need rising, but not wanting to hurt his blonde, Sasuke brought one of his hands up to Naruto's mouth. The second he placed them against those parted rose petal lips Naruto took them in sucking and licking greedily. Sasuke couldn't help the small moan that slipped past his lips. Once he felt his fingers were moist enough he pulled them from Naruto's sinful lips and trailed them down Naruto's body. Breaking away from Naruto's member he went back up and kissed his blonde fully as he pressed one finger inside him. "Ahnn," Naruto moaned. "Sasuke-ah."

Sasuke smirked into the kiss as he began to thrust his finger in and out. "That's right Naru call out for me," Sasuke instructed softly into the kiss. Sasuke felt Naruto's arms wrap around him tugging him closer as he added a second finger and began to scissor them.

"Sasuke, nnn … 'Suke," Naruto called, his body arching into Sasuke as a third finger was added. Sasuke distracted his blonde from the slight pain by deepening the kiss further. Naruto broke the kiss and purred into Sasuke's ear, "Now. Please 'Suke, I want you now."

Sasuke groaned and removed his fingers. Who was he to deny his angel when he wanted something? Sasuke quickly removed his own clothes then leaned back down over Naruto. "Relax Naru," Sasuke whispered as he brought his own painful erection to Naruto's entrance. He quickly used his own pre-cum to slick himself up before slowly pressing in.

"Ah! Sasuke," Naruto cried. "Nnn."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's brow, eyes, nose, and lips as he waited for his love to adjust. It had been awhile and Naruto was as tight as ever. "You okay Naru?" Sasuke asked with worry in his voice. Naruto nodded his head, but Sasuke could see the small shimmer of tears. Reaching up he brushed them away then he smoothed his thumb along Naruto's whiskered cheeks. "Let me know when I can move. I won't do anything until you say so," Sasuke assured. "I love you Naruto, I won't hurt you."

"I know Sasuke," Naruto said hugging the raven closer. After a minute Sasuke felt Naruto shift under him. "Move," Naruto moaned. Sasuke did. He pulled out slowly then thrust back in. After a couple of tries he found Naruto's prostate and aimed for it. It didn't take long for Naruto's voice to fill the small clearing. Sasuke concentrated on Naruto's pleasure as he held back his own orgasm. "Suke, close," Naruto called.

Sasuke leaned down and husked into Naruto's ear, "Come for me Naru." Naruto threw his head back and released a loud moan that was a mumbled version of Sasuke's name. Sasuke quickly sealed his lips over Naruto's and drank up the sound as Naruto came. Sasuke moaned out Naruto's name as he came right afterward.

Sasuke rolled off of Naruto, pulled out, and tugged the blonde against his chest. "I missed you so much Sasuke," Naruto whispered burring his face into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke's arms tightened around Naruto refusing to let him go a second time. He had his blonde, he wasn't going to lose him again. "I missed you too," Sasuke whispered back. After five minutes of lying in the grass Sasuke felt Naruto shiver in his arms. Sighing the raven sat up, "We should probably be headed back."

Naruto released a similar sigh but stood up. They got dressed then walked back the way they came. "I'll see you at school tomorrow right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course Dobe," Sasuke answered kissing him softly. "But you sure you don't need a ride home?"

"Yeah I just live two blocks that way," Naruto said pointing left. "Actually I can't believe I missed this place."

Sasuke laughed and kissed Naruto again. "Let me walk you home then," Sasuke said. Naruto blushed but nodded his head yes. Sasuke smiled and turned in the direction of Gaara's house.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Voice: Hi! I'm an alternate person of aliendroid. I'm doing the ending note because this chapter finally did it, it broke her! aliendroid is in something I call fluff shock and probably won't be out for some time. She really isn't made for writing stuff like this. I'm not even sure why she decided to write this story… oh well. Anyways review and let her know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Make it Clear

_**Summer Love Now Year Round**_

**Well I know this is late but I was just not up to writing yesterday. Anyways, only a couple more chapters to go then this cute little fluff filled sugary convection shall be finished, and I shall be freed from the fluff shock it causes my system to go into. **

**Voice: Stop complaining, you have other stories to help you with that.**

**Me: *pouts* Don't care.**

**Voice: Sorry she's feeling childish.**

**Rating: M**

**Plot Bunny: Hyde**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

Chapter 6: Let's Make it Clear

Naruto sighed as he walked to school with Gaara. Last night had been nothing but endless questions from his older cousins, and glares from Gaara. He knew they just wanted to make sure he was okay, but he was use to having a bit more freedom to do what he wanted. Temari's lecture had been endless, repetitive, and boring! To make matters worse people kept glancing at him as if trying to work out a puzzle, it was unnerving!

"Don't pay them any mind," Gaara said. Naruto looked over to his cousin and smiled. "They're all just jealous that Sasuke chose you and not them."

That caused the blonde to scowl. "Why can't they just get over it?" Naruto asked a slight pout on his lips.

Gaara laughed softly. "Naruto unless you two do something drastic no one is going to believe for a moment that Uchiha Sasuke is unavailable," Gaara answered. Naruto's eyes lit up and his mouth turned up in a mischievous grin. Gaara paled at the look, he knew it to well and most the time it led to trouble. "Naruto what are you thinking?"

"Come on Gaara," Naruto said grabbing his cousin's hand and sprinting off towards the school. Gaara couldn't help the horrible premonition that crept up on him. Naruto could get into a lot of trouble if he was left to his own devices, which is why Jiraiya had left the energetic blonde with them. "Sasuke!" Naruto called as they reached the school. Naruto released Gaara's hand and threw himself into Sasuke's arms.

The raven was slightly surprised but didn't show it. Instead he wrapped his arms around his Dobe and held him closer. "Morning Naruto," Sasuke said looking down at the grinning blonde.

"Morning," Naruto responded. He leaned up and kissed Sasuke's lightly. "Can we talk?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Sasuke blinked several times. _'Talk? What could he want to talk about?'_ Sasuke wondered. "Sure," he said out loud. Naruto's grin grew as he pulled Sasuke away from his brother's car and towards an isolated part of the school grounds. Sasuke said nothing as he allowed Naruto to lead him to the shadowed corner. Once they were hidden from view Naruto released his hand and spun around to face him. Sasuke frowned, "What's this about Dobe?"

Naruto's grin didn't falter, "Well I was thinking how about we can make it clear that we are going out?"

That did cause Sasuke some confusion. "Why?" Sasuke asked unable to comprehend what his blonde was getting at.

"So those annoying fangirls will leave you alone," Naruto answered with a slight pout. He looked at Sasuke with large shinny eyes, "You don't want to?"

Sasuke sighed, pulled Naruto to him, leaned down, and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Naruto's arms instantly went around Sasuke's neck pulling him further down. Sasuke's tongue snuck out and traveled along Naruto's bottom lip. The blonde hummed and opened up for him. Their tongues danced together in a lazy motion. After a while, when they were both in desperate need of air, they pulled apart and Sasuke smiled down at his blonde angel. "Of course I want to," Sasuke said. "After all, it also means I can keep others away from you Naru."

Naruto blushed at the way Sasuke purred his nickname. "Okay," Naruto whispered.

"How about starting by getting out of those shadows?" Neji suggested from his spot against the building. Gaara was tucked up against him glaring at Sasuke, but he seemed perfectly happy to not move from Neji's arms.

Sasuke sighed, and pulled Naruto into the sunlight. The morning rays caught his blonde hair illuminating it, the light caught his eyes making them shine. Sasuke had the sudden urge to kiss him again. "So how do we go about this?" Naruto suddenly asked with a frown on his face.

Gaara groaned, "I knew it. You didn't think this through at all did you?"

"Nope!" Naruto chirped leaning into Sasuke's frame as the raven's arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Well you could just keep doing what you're doing," Neji provided.

Naruto blinked several times. Then he realized what Neji was referring to and smiled. "Okay!" Naruto said cuddling closer to his boyfriend.

"Good idea," Sasuke said. If this little plan meant getting to have Naruto in his arms more often than he was definitely not going to complain. He sighed when he felt Naruto cuddle closer and he tightened his arms.

Gaara sighed, "Come on, let's get to class." The four friends headed towards the school, each couple hand in hand.

_xXx Summer Love Now Year Round xXx_

Sasuke waited outside of Naruto's fourth period class so he could walk him to his locker, then to the cafeteria for lunch. He had a small smile playing across his lips as he watched the students mill out of the classroom. When he caught sight of blonde hair darting his way he held open his arms and caught Naruto as he jumped into them. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's nose causing the little dobe to scrunch it up a little. It was so cute!

"Ready to go to lunch?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to drop my stuff off at my locker first," Naruto answered.

"Okay," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand and walking with him. They stopped at the locker long enough for Naruto to put his stuff inside and for Sasuke to kiss him. The pair walked hand in hand to the cafeteria, gaining glares and confused looks the entire time. Sasuke made sure to keep Naruto close to him so that nothing could happen to his little angel. Naruto was fairly oblivious to most of it because of Sasuke's thumb massaging his inner wrist the entire time, it was highly distracting!

When they reached the cafeteria Sasuke paid for Naruto's lunch, despite the blonde saying he didn't need to. Sasuke just kissed him and told him it was his right as his boyfriend. Naruto just blushed and walked to the table Gaara was already sitting at. Naruto took a seat beside his cousin and started to eat. When Sasuke sat down he wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder. Naruto didn't shy away and allowed the arm to remain in place.

"I think people are getting the hint," Gaara said.

"About what?" Naruto asked looking over to him.

Gaara felt the urge to slam his face onto the table, he of course resisted. "You don't remember the plan from this morning?" Gaara asked.

Naruto stared at the redhead for several moments before saying, "Oh right, I forgot."

Sasuke couldn't help it, Naruto's cluelessness was just so adorable, he laughed. Naruto looked over to his boyfriend confused. Sasuke reined his laughter in, leaned over, and kissed Naruto softly. "Don't worry about it Dobe, just eat your lunch," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Naruto responded with a smile.

"You should be firmer with him Uchiha," Gaara said glaring at Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "I love Naruto how he is. Why would I change that?"

Gaara's eyes went wide. He couldn't argue with that, nor wanted to. The mere idea that an Uchiha would say something so corny was frightening. Gaara looked at his cousin with a bewildered look. Shaking his head Gaara reached over and stole a mandarin orange from Neji's salad.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that my beauties was the sixth chapter. Okay so will this plan work? Will Sasuke's fans finally stop their constant harassment? Or is our couple doomed to be stalked for eternity by obsessed Sasuke-loving-fangirls?**

**Voice: Well we know the answer but if you want to know you must review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sakura, Ino, and Fangirls

_**Summer Love Now Year Round**_

**Voice: Get over here! *drags aliendroid over to laptop* Write!**

**Me: NO! I can't handle the fluff! **

**Voice: So you're going to let your readers down?**

**Me: O.O well no, but… **

**Voice: No excuses! Write!**

**Me: FINE!**

**Rating: M**

**Plot Bunny: Hyde**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 7: Sakura, Ino, and Fangirls_

Ino and Sakura could feel the other girls glaring at Naruto and Sasuke. The looks were starting to border on murderous. The two former Sasuke-fangirls exchanged looks and nodded to each other. Apparently someone was going to have to explain some things to these blind teenage girls. Sakura and Ino were just the girls to explain the advantages of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship to Sasuke's adoring fans.

Sasuke and Naruto were one hundred percent oblivious to Sakura and Ino's plotting, though Sasuke wasn't oblivious the glares directed at his angel. Sasuke made sure to keep himself close to his blonde, shielding him from most of the glares directed at him. Sasuke kept nuzzling Naruto's neck and kissing him both softly and deeply every chance he got.

Gaara was starting to hate himself for suggesting the idea to Naruto that the two of them do some drastic. Seeing a lovey-dovey Sasuke was just weird! Seeing him lovey-dovey with his cousin was just making it stranger. Still that blissful expression in Naruto's eyes kept Gaara from doing or saying anything. If Naruto was happy then Gaara wasn't going to interfere. Besides, he looked over to Neji, he had his own boyfriend to occupy his time with.

Naruto saw Gaara pull Neji away from the group and smirked. "Something funny Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope!" Naruto grinned looking up at his boyfriend. He gazed into Sasuke's deep onyx eyes getting lost in their depths for a moment. While Naruto was lost in Sasuke's eyes Sasuke was drowning in Naruto's. Suddenly Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke and whispered, "Kiss me Sasuke." A smirk crossed Sasuke's lips before he swooped down and claimed his Dobe's lips.

_xXx Summer Love Now Year Round xXx_

The final bell rang and the first thing Sasuke noted was he didn't feel heated glares following him and Naruto as they walked towards the front entrance hand in hand. Normally Sasuke would care, but right now he was more interested in why Naruto was all but pulling him out of the school. His blonde seemed excited about something. As they exited the doors Sasuke saw why Naruto was so excited, standing there was Jiraiya his guardian.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto called as he ran over to the white haired male. "How long will you be in town this time?"

"Just a couple days," Jiraiya answered. "Hello Sasuke, good to see you again."

"Jiraiya-sensei, good to see you as well," Sasuke greeted politely. It wasn't that Sasuke hated Jiraiya, he just didn't think the perverted author was a good influence on his innocent Naruto. The blonde was just too pure to be around something so corrupt!

"So you two ready?" Jiraiya asked.

"For what?" Sasuke asked realizing he didn't know what was going on.

"Ero-sennin is taking us out for dinner!" Naruto cheered. Then his smile fell, "Can you come Sasuke? Please I really want you to come!" Naruto's eyes had gone all big and shiny and his bottom lip was sticking out in a classic puppy dog pout.

Sasuke caved instantly. Taking his phone out of his pocket he called his house and left a message saying he would be eating out tonight. "Okay, let's go," Sasuke said taking Naruto's hand in his.

"Yay!" Naruto cheered following Jiraiya to his rental car.

_xXx Summer Love Now Year Round xXx_

Sakura and Ino stood in front of an assembly consisting of nearly the entire female student body. The two girls were confident that this would work. Sakura spoke first, "Listen up! We called you all here for one purpose and one purpose only. To talk about Sasuke-kun's relationship with the new kid Naruto." Several angry glares and yells were Sakura's answer.

Ino stepped forward and continued, "Shut up!" The crowd silenced. "We know how you all feel about this situation, but we are asking you to look at it from a different angle." The crowd of girls looked at them in confusion, whispers rising amongst the group. Ino nodded to Sakura who turned on a projector.

"Please look here," Sakura said. A picture of Sasuke amongst his friends appeared on screen, he was frowning as always. Hearts and swoons soon followed. "This is from last year. Now how about this picture taken today," Sakura said changing frames. In this picture Sasuke was smiling softly. Nosebleeds were the result of this picture. "You see that is one advantage to Sasuke's relationship with Naruto, we get to see him smile," Sakura said with triumph.

The girls looked back and forth. It was clear they liked the idea of seeing their prince smile more often. Ino took over again, "Now think about this. Naruto isn't particularly bad looking, and he doesn't exactly take away from Sasuke's looks. If anything he adds a nice contrast." The fangirls agreed with this information. "And if we keep them together we will be able to view something first hand that we can only read or dream about."

The girls quieted. They were waiting for the punch line. "Yaoi," Sakura said with a smirk. True she and Ino weren't Sasuke-fangirls anymore, but they still had fangirl traits. Excited whispers rose up and Ino and Sakura smirked.

_xXx Summer Love Now Year Round xXx_

Sasuke felt a cold shiver run up his spine all of a sudden. He quickly looked around the small restaurant, but saw nothing that he could perceive as a threat. "You okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking over to his boyfriend.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto and smiled, "Yeah." He didn't know what had him so spooked, but he had a funny feeling he was going to find out soon. His worried thoughts were quickly driven out though when Naruto leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Love you Sasuke," Naruto whispered as Jiraiya flirted with one of the waitresses.

Sasuke did another quick sweep before leaning in and kissing Naruto's lips softly. "I love you too, Naruto," Sasuke whispered back as he broke the kiss. Yeah it didn't matter what was to come, as long as Naruto was beside him.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Me: It's done! *runs away***

**Voice: She really is scared of this story, and this chapter wasn't even that fluffy! I promise to have her make the next one so cotton candy like it will make up for this chapter!**

**Me: NO!**

**Voice: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Camera Flashes

_**Summer Love Now Year Round**_

**Hello readers! Okay this story is wrapping up pretty soon, like in the next couple of chapters. **

**Plot Bunny: Hyde**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

_Chapter 8: Camera Flashes_

Naruto had a huge grin on his face as he unlocked his locker. Last night had been fun. Jiraiya was his usual self, which made Naruto feel more secure after seeing him. Sasuke had been sweet, as usual. Naruto had even gotten a new frog plushie! "Why are you grinning Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his arms around his little blonde.

"Just happy," Naruto answered turning around in his boyfriend's arms and kissing him. Sasuke leaned in and deepened the kiss. Just as he was about to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth a camera flash went off startling them both out of their lip lock. They broke apart and looked around but saw nothing suspicious. "What was that?" Naruto asked looking up to Sasuke with bewildered blue eyes.

"Nothing, don't worry about Dobe," Sasuke assured softly kissing Naruto's forehead. "Come on, I'll walk you to class." Naruto beamed and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke kept his eyes peeled for anything that seemed out of place. He had the strangest sense that something was going on just outside his range of observation. It worried him to think he hadn't been accosted by fangirls when he arrived this morning. Though he was glad for the break it was unusual. Then there was that obvious camera flash earlier.

Sasuke's grip tightened on Naruto, drawing him closer. Naruto looked up startled by the sudden pressure on his hand. "Sasuke that hurts," Naruto whined.

"Oh sorry Naru," Sasuke said quickly loosening his grip and bringing Naruto hands to his lips. He brushed a kiss across the back of Naruto's hand causing the blonde to blush. Soft squeals erupted around them at the same time. Sasuke looked around but didn't see anyone looking at them. His eyes narrowed, something was going on and he knew it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked upon seeing the glare on his raven's face. "Is something wrong Sasu?"

Sasuke looked back to Naruto and smiled softly, "Nothing's wrong Naru. Come you're going to be late."

As Sasuke led Naruto away a group of girls quickly congregated together and started whispering about the cuteness of the scene, and the great pictures they had gotten. As the girls gossiped amongst themselves, Ino and Sakura watched on with satisfied expression on their faces. Their plan was going perfectly. Now nothing could get between their newest source of entertainment.

_xXx Summer Love Now Year Round xXx_

Sasuke looked around as he walked down the hallway heading towards Naruto's locker. The morning had just been weird. He knew he was being watched, but it wasn't in the same way as he was use to. It was like the gazes were expecting something. Like they were recording his movements instead of worshipping him. It was highly unsettling.

As Sasuke walked he pondered what could have caused this drastic and seemingly thorough change in his fangirls. Oh yes, Sasuke had realized it was his fangirls that were the cause of the strange sensation. After being followed and spied on since kindergarten he had developed a sixth sense of a kind when it came to rabid fans. It was this "fangirl sense" that allowed him to realize it was those obsessed females who were looking at him so strangely.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up from his musing to see a smiling Naruto waving at him. Instantly he felt himself relaxing and smiling back. He walked over to him, wrapped him in his arms, and kissed him softly. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked a little taken back by the tender display.

"You're okay right?" Sasuke asked still hugging Naruto gently.

"Of course," Naruto answered even more confused.

"Good," Sasuke sighed. "You must be hungry, let's go to lunch." Sasuke let go of Naruto and grabbed his hand. Naruto blinked several times at Sasuke's strange behavior but didn't say anything. He figured his raven would tell him when he was ready.

The pair arrived at the cafeteria in time to see a group of girls scatter to separate tables. Sasuke glared at the females. Something was definitely up, and he would figure it out. He felt their gazes as he stood in line with Naruto and then sat next to him at their table. Sasuke looked around the crowded cafeteria trying to figure out what was going on.

"So Sasuke, Naruto how has your day been so far?" Sakura asked sitting down next to them a huge grin on her face.

"Peaceful, but I keep thinking someone is looking at me," Naruto frowned. The sound of swooning was heard in the background. Naruto turned and looked around confused. Sasuke was still glaring at the stupid fangirls. He had seen the ones who had swooned at Naruto's little frown, which looked more like an adorable pout.

"Oh, I'm sure it's just your imagination," Ino said with a smile.

Gaara looked over to the blonde, "What are you two up to?"

Ino and Sakura both looked extremely innocent. "Whatever do you mean?" they asked in harmony.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously at the two former Sasuke-fangirls. As he looked at them he remembered they had been at the top of his "Most Dangerous Fangirls" list. '_Do tendencies like those really just go away because they got boyfriends?_' Sasuke wondered. As he watched the innocent smiles he came to a decision, '_No, not possible. They're still evil._'

"What did you two do?" Sasuke demanded.

The two girls flinched and looked away. "Well we might have spoken to your fans yesterday," Ino admitted.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew it was weird that he hadn't been bombarded by them yesterday after school or this morning. "What did you speak to them about?" Sasuke asked, dread filling his body.

"How they could enjoy the benefits of yours and Naruto's relationship, instead of getting in the way," Sakura said with a quiet voice.

"Benefits?" growled Gaara. He wasn't liking this just as much as Sasuke wasn't.

Neji looked over to his boyfriend with a worried expression. He pondered how much force it would take to hold both Sasuke and Gaara back if they decided to kill Ino and Sakura. After a quick assessment Neji decided he wouldn't be able to do it and Ino and Sakura were therefore on their own should things turn deadly.

"What kind of benefits?" Naruto asked grasping what was going on.

"Well, Sasuke smiles when he's around you," Ino said. "So they can see him smile. And…"

"Yaoi," Shikamaru said sitting down not needing further information to know where this was going.

"Excuse me?" Naruto gaped. He turned to the two girls and screamed, "You can't be serious!" Everyone was rather shocked that Naruto even knew what yaoi even was, let alone reacted in such a strong manner. Well everyone except Gaara, he knew Jiraiya rather well so he knew what Naruto had been subject to in the past.

"Keep your voice down!" the two girls hushed.

Naruto turned red, stood up, and addressed the entire cafeteria. "Listen up! I don't care what these two said, Sasuke's and my relationship is none of your business. So stay out of it!"

Sasuke couldn't help the satisfied smile that crossed his face. Naruto was just so cute! Unable to resist he pulled Naruto into his lap and kissed him deeply. He ignored the excited screams of the female population around him as he partook of his boyfriend's taste. Though he did feel a little sorry for the janitor having to clean up all that blood.

_xXx Summer Love Now Year Round xXx_

"Come on Naru, I said I was sorry," Sasuke said walking after Naruto. "Naru!"

Naruto stopped mid step, turned around, and glared at Sasuke. They were headed to Naruto's house, but Naruto had been ignoring Sasuke almost the entire way there. Finally Naruto addressed Sasuke, "You have to make this up to me Sasuke. I can't believe you would kiss me in front of everyone like that after I clearly stated it was no of their business!"

Sasuke hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry okay," Sasuke said softly. "You were just so cute, I couldn't resist!" Naruto blushed at that. "Come to my house tomorrow," Sasuke suddenly announced.

"Huh? Why should I?" Naruto asked with fake suspicion.

"You said I had to make it up to you right?" Sasuke answered with a smile. "So come to my house tomorrow and I'll make it up to you."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**OMG! What happens at Sasuke's house? How does Sasuke make this up to Naruto? Oh and thank you Tenshi Yami for the "fangirl sense" idea!**

**Voice: You better review!**


	9. Final Chapter: Saturday Thrill

_**Summer Love Now Year Round**_

**Well Okay first off I am sorry that this is late; I've been busy with some things. Now here is a funny little story to make you all laugh! My younger brother came into my room to ask me a question, as he went to ask it he forgot! Saying never mind he turned around and left. Three seconds later, give or take a few, he came back, held up his hand, then said, "I forgot again." I couldn't help but laugh. So anyways he left again. Two minutes passed then he came walking into my room and said, "I remembered! Can I borrow your MP3 playing?" **

**Voice: Why is that funny?**

**Me: Because I do this all the time! Forget something I was going to ask only to remember it again once I have walked away! It's nice seeing someone else be a space case.**

**Voice: "T" would kill you if he knew about this.**

**Me: Don't tell him!**

**Rating: M**

**Plot Bunny: Hyde**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Final Chapter: Saturday Thrill_

Sasuke awoke with a huge smile and a long list of things to do before Naruto showed up. First on his list, get Itachi out of the house! His parents were already gone for the weekend so that wasn't a problem. Getting out of bed Sasuke walked into his bathroom got in the shower and quickly cleaned up. Drying off he padded his way into his room and picked out a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. He combed his fingers through his hair then headed off to find his brother.

'_How will I get Itachi out of the house?_' Sasuke pondered as he made his way through the hallways of the mansion. '_Maybe I can suggest he go and see Kisame_.'

"Something you need ottoto?" Itachi asked leaning against the wall and observing Sasuke's pensive expression.

"Itachi," Sasuke looked up with shock evident in his expression.

"Let me guess," Itachi pushed off the wall and walked over to Sasuke. "Naru-chan is coming over and you want me to leave, correct?"

Sasuke scowled, it was just like his older brother to know what was up before he said anything. "How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smirked and moved away from Sasuke, "It just so happens that Naru-chan called earlier. He told me to tell you that he'll be here around noon."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Why didn't you say so sooner?" Not waiting for his brother's reply Sasuke ran down the hall to get ready. As he passed by the library he peeked in and saw that it was a little after ten. "Shit!" He continued running he had so much to do! Halfway to the kitchen Sasuke realized he hadn't gotten Itachi's word that he would leave. Making a note to deal with that later, he continued on to the kitchen to speak with the cook about dinner.

An hour later Sasuke was back up in his room dealing with some personal adjustments to his attire. He had already properly styled his hair, and now he was looking through his shirts. His pants were already fine but he didn't want to just wear a plain t-shirt.

"You are making too big a deal out of this," Itachi said while leaning against Sasuke's doorframe.

"I thought you said you would leave," Sasuke bit out. It had taken him a good twenty minutes to talk Itachi into leaving. Only after he had promised to cover for him the next time he goes drinking did Itachi mention he already had plans with Kisame and would be gone until tomorrow afternoon. Sasuke had felt the near irresistible urge to strangle his brother suddenly appear at that moment.

"Kisame will be here to pick me up in about ten minutes, so I have time to give you advice," Itachi commented off hand as he walked further into Sasuke's room.

"I didn't ask you for advice only your absence," Sasuke remarked pulling out a red satin button up shirt then frowning and putting it back. Was their nothing he owned that was worthy of his blonde?

"You didn't ask for it but you need it," Itachi said dryly. "Seriously ototto, Naru-chan isn't going to care what you wear. I mean you spent the entire summer running around in shorts without a shirt together. Why do you think he cares know?"

Sasuke paused in looking through his extensive shirt collection to think about his brother's words. Of course Itachi had a point, but this was Naruto! His angelic blonde who deserved the best of everything. Including the best from him. "What if he disagrees?" Sasuke asked looking over to his brother.

"Considering his fashion sense I very much doubt you will have to worry," Itachi joked.

Of course Itachi's joke only angered Sasuke. "There is nothing wrong with my Naruto's fashion sense!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Pumpkin orange." Sasuke cringed at the reminder of the shirt he had met Naruto in. The thing had been ghastly! "See even you agree that there is something wrong with wearing so much orange."

"Okay so I don't like the color, doesn't mean there is anything wrong with Naruto," Sasuke remarked grabbing the black t-shirt he had been wearing earlier. Itachi smirked and left the room upon seeing the action. He had won there was no reason to stay longer, and besides Kisame would be there soon.

_xXx Summer Love Now Year Round xXx_

Sasuke sighed in relieve as he watched Itachi leave in Kisame's car. Now Sasuke wasn't one for singing and dancing but right now he felt like singing '_Hallelujah_' and dancing a jig! Everything was ready for Naruto. The house was empty of pesky interruptions, dinner was planned, Sasuke had gotten several movies he knew Naruto wanted to see, and had a special surprise for later tonight all planned out. Now all he had to do was wait until his little blonde angel arrived. Sasuke looked at his wrist and frowned, it was a five past twelve. "Where is he?" Sasuke asked out loud.

Ten minutes passed without any sign of his blonde. Getting antsy Sasuke started to pace the foyer. Sure Naruto was a lot of things but he normally wasn't one to be late! '_He did say around noon,_' Sasuke reminded himself trying to calm his anxious mind. '_Still he's twenty minutes late._' Sasuke stopped and sat down on a small antique loveseat. He rested his elbows on his knees, laced his fingers together, and started to think. '_Perhaps Gaara is keeping him, no he would call me. Maybe Temari or Kankuro needed him to do something. No same thing with Gaara, he would call. Did Jiraiya suddenly show back up?'_

Just as Sasuke's thoughts were starting to border on hysterical the doorbell rang causing him to wake from his troubled thoughts. Jumping up he rushed to the door and threw it open. "Hey Sasuke sorry I'm late traffic was," Naruto's apology was cut off by Sasuke sealing his mouth with his own and embracing him tightly. When they broke apart for air Naruto looked up at his obviously distraught boyfriend. "Something wrong Sasuke?"

"You're late," Sasuke sighed hugging Naruto closer to him.

He heard a soft laugh and looked down to see a smile on Naruto's kiss bruised lips. "If you would have let me finish I was about to say traffic was terrible, there was an accident. I couldn't call because there was no service where we were at for some reason," Naruto explained.

"I see, okay," Sasuke said. "Come in." Naruto continued to smile as he did as Sasuke offered. The blonde took a moment to observe his surroundings. This was his first time to Sasuke's house. He had been to the Uchiha's vacation home in Suna during the summer but this was his first time visiting the main mansion.

Sasuke watched Naruto closely as he took in the foyer. He himself was not awed by the grandeur that surrounded him, having lived in it his whole life, but for someone like Naruto he guessed it might be a little overwhelming. The solid cheery floors and grand staircase, the crystal chandelier, the Victorian era vase filled with fresh seasonal flowers, the Renaissance artwork hanging on the walls it was all rather museum like he decided.

Before he could ask what Naruto thought the blonde spun around and grinned at him. "You live inside an art exhibit!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke smiled back and motioned for Naruto to follow him into the theater room. "Holy shit!" Naruto cursed looking at the huge 90 inch flat inch screen. There were 12 large individual leather chairs with cup holders seated in raised rows. "You have a mini theater?" Naruto asked looking back to Sasuke.

"Yeah I guess we do," Sasuke shrugged. Again the strangeness of the room did not register to him. His father had recently upgraded this room, putting in the new hi-def plasma flat screen. Of course it was special order. "Come on Dobe," Sasuke said leading Naruto across the way. His blue eyes nearly jumped out of his head at the array of treats on the table. Candy, soda, popcorn, chips, pizza, nachos, and mineral water (?) the display case had everything! "What do you want?"

Naruto looked at the selection unsure of what to pick. "Do you usually keep it so well stocked?" Naruto asked.

"No, we only stock it up when we are throwing parties," Sasuke explained. "But I had one of the maids stock it earlier for today." Naruto looked over to him with a confused expression. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around his Dobe. "This is our own private movie theater for the next couple of hours. You can have whatever you want, no expense necessary," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto bit his lip and turned in Sasuke's arms. "But what if I want to repay you?"

Sasuke frowned then grinned, "Well then I'll take this." He leaned down and kissed Naruto deeply. "That will be my payment." Naruto just blushed and turned back to the snacks and goodies. Once he had chosen what he wanted, for now, they moved to the center of the three rows and sat down. Sasuke reached for a large remote, seriously the thing was easily the size of a tablet, and dimmed the lights. "Ready Naruto?"

"Yep," Naruto answered. Sasuke pressed another button and the movie started. Once the opening scene came on Naruto's eyes shined with happiness and a smile crossed his features. He quickly leaned over and kissed Sasuke's cheek, "You're the greatest!"

Sasuke couldn't help the small blush that painted his face at Naruto's words. "Thanks," he whispered as he started to watch the movie along with his love.

_xXx Summer Love Now Year Round xXx_

"Now that was fun," Naruto smiled brightly as they walked out of the theater three movies later. "I kinda like personal theaters." Naruto winked at Sasuke as he stretched his slightly sore muscles. "Though public ones are fun too."

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "We still have a while before dinner, what do you want to do now?"

"Hmm, how about we go for a walk outside for a bit?" Naruto suggested.

"Sounds good," Sasuke answered. "I'll show you the garden." The two boys walked through the mansion until they came to a one of the many exits. This one was a double glass door that looked like a picture frame for the elaborate English garden just outside. Sasuke opened the doors and watched as Naruto walked out. The fall sun shone down and bathed Naruto in a soft glow. His blue eyes shined with a new life as he breathed deeply of the sweet scented air, perfumed by the thousands of flowers surrounding them. Sasuke couldn't help but think that Naruto himself was a rare flower that only he got to enjoy.

"It's beautiful Sasuke," Naruto smiled. "Though to be honest, I thought your family would have a Japanese garden."

"We do," Sasuke stated offhandedly.

"Of course you do," Naruto stated bluntly. Shrugging he went over and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "You know this is an interesting way to apologize for being a jerk."

Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto closer to him. "Oh my apology is just starting," Sasuke husked before claiming Naruto's lips. Naruto moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer. Sasuke's arms went around Naruto's waist holding him to him in a protective and possessive hold.

_xXx Summer Love Now Year Round xXx_

Naruto's eyes were wide with wonder at the spread before him. There were a dozen orange and yellow roses arranged in a vase in the center of the table. Candles sat in golden candelabras. The lights in the dining room had been dimmed casting a romantic feel along with the candlelight. Two chairs sat close together, and set on the table ivory china waited to be used.

"Sasuke, I," Naruto was speechless. For the first time in his life he really had no words to describe what was before him. It was obvious that Sasuke had put a great deal of thought into this day. The movie and lunch date at home was splendid. The walk in the garden had been peaceful and romantic. Now Naruto was looking at a dinner spread greater than that of a five star restaurant.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's neck before moving over to their seats. "I hope you like tonight's dinner," Sasuke said. He let Naruto seat himself, knowing he would not want to be treated like a girl. Once they were both seated Sasuke gave the signal to have their food brought in.

It was a full course meal. Sasuke was sure Naruto would prefer ramen but he could only handle so much of that stuff, and he wanted to treat Naruto to _real_ food. After the salad Naruto looked over and smiled at Sasuke, "It's great that we were able to meet again. I missed you."

Sasuke felt his heart tighten a bit at Naruto's words. Reaching over he grasped his hand and held it tightly. "I missed you to Naruto. You have no idea how much it hurt to leave you at the end of summer. Then seeing you again," Sasuke looked into Naruto's blue eyes, "It was like a dream come true. I love you so much Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke," Naruto responded softly. Leaning in Sasuke kissed Naruto, it wasn't deep, but it held more feeling then many deep and passionate kisses. As they broke away the second course came out and the two went back to eating.

_xXx Summer Love Now Year Round xXx_

"So what do you have planned next?" Naruto asked looking over to Sasuke.

"Well you'll see," Sasuke answered with a secretive smile. Naruto turned slightly wary. But Sasuke's eyes held so much warmth he couldn't help but feel himself being comforted and feel a little bit of anticipation. Sasuke turned and looked out the window. "It's about time," Sasuke said standing up, "Come with me."

Naruto blinked and took Sasuke's hand. To Naruto's surprise Sasuke led him upstairs but not to a bedroom, further upstairs to a room with large windows looking up at the sky. The starlight seeped in through the glass panes, but that wasn't the only light in the room. Candles sat lit throughout the entire room. As Naruto took in the scene his breath caught in his lungs. Gauze curtains draped the room making it appear as if they were in a tent in the desert. Large satin cushions covered the floor. "Sasuke, you do realize I'm not a girl right?" Naruto asked in awe of the room.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind. "I am fully aware that you are a guy, but gender has nothing to do with wanting to spoil the one I love," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered as Sasuke lips ghosted against the shell of his ear.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned softly.

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Please," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke smirked and continued nibbling his way down Naruto's neck, "Please what Naruto?"

Naruto whimpered, "You know what I want."

"How can I know if you don't tell me?" Sasuke asked his hands massaging along Naruto's front. When his fingers brushed Naruto's nipples he teased them through the material of his shirt.

"Nn," Naruto tilted back leaning against Sasuke's frame. "Sasuke please."

"I already said it Naruto," Sasuke husked licking Naruto's ear, "You have to tell me what you want."

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke's hand traveled down and rubbed the growing bulge in his pants. "Dammit Sasuke! Strip me down and have your way with me already!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

Sasuke smirked, "So I shall." With that Sasuke quickly removed Naruto's shirt, turned him around, and pressed him down to the plush cushions. Sasuke attached himself to Naruto's lips nipping and licking along them. Naruto parted his lips allowing Sasuke inside, both moaned as Sasuke rested his body between Naruto's legs causing their clothed erections to brush. "Naruto," Sasuke moaned his hands roaming Naruto's body.

"Sasuke," Naruto returned his hands tangling in Sasuke's hair.

_xXx Summer Love Now Year Round xXx_

"Hey is there really no way to get inside?" growled Ino as she glared at the wall before her. They had been trying to get in all day! They knew Naruto had come visiting, and he still hadn't come out meaning something extremely juicy was going on inside.

"We've tried everything!" Sakura growled back just as irritated. "I swear Sasuke must have tightened the guard."

"No, Itachi-sama is the one who requested it," the girls turned at the sound of a deep voice. "Please leave these grounds at once or we will be forced to take drastic measures." The two girls paled and fled from the walls.

_xXx Summer Love Now Year Round xXx_

"Enough Sasuke, nmhn, please put it in already ah!" Naruto begged.

Sasuke sucked on Naruto's head one last time and removed his fingers from Naruto's entrance. "If you ask me in that voice," Sasuke said kissing his way up Naruto's body, "I just can't resist." Naruto whimpered as he felt Sasuke's member brush against where he wanted him so badly.

"Sasu," Naruto moaned.

"Nn," Sasuke groaned as he slipped inside the hot slippery entrance. "God, Naru so good."

"Mmn ah, move now," Naruto demanded as he thrust his hips up to emphasize his need. Sasuke groaned, pulled out, and thrust back in. "Yes, mn ah," Naruto moaned.

"Naru lift your hips up a bit," Sasuke groaned. Naruto whimpered but did as he was asked and tilted his hips to allow Sasuke to go deeper. His efforts were awarded with a hard thrust to his prostate causing him to cry out. Sasuke smirked, leaned down, and captured Naruto's lips swallowing every cry and moan that escaped his blonde's delicious mouth.

Naruto clawed at Sasuke's back as his body coiled tighter and tighter. "Sasu close, Sasuke-ah," Naruto called into their adjoined mouths.

"Just a little longer Naru," Sasuke beseeched, "Just hold on a little longer."

"Sasu, I can't," Naruto whimpered, "Close so close."

Sasuke picked up his pace determined to bring them both to completion at the same time. Naruto's moans died down and soon all he could do was gasp and cling to his raven lover. "Now, Naru come for me love," Sasuke purred.

"Sasuke!" Naruto found his voice again as he came crying out to his lover.

"Naruto," Sasuke groaned as he buried himself deep inside his golden blonde.

The two clung to each other as they regained their breathing. Slowly Sasuke pulled out of Naruto when his breathing returned to normal. He turned to his side and pulled his little angel to him. Naruto cuddled closer his grip tight. "Never let me go again," Naruto whispered as his eyes drifted shut.

"Never," Sasuke promised kissing Naruto's forehead. They fell asleep atop the cushions and under the starlit skies, lost in each other's embrace until the morning's rays roused them from their peaceful dreams of each other.

_The End._

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So what do you all think? Was the ending sugary enough for all of you? Because I'm officially staying away from this type of story for as long as I can help it!**

**Voice: That's too bad; the readers seemed to really like it.**

**Me: My sanity can't handle it!**

**Voice: Oh fine whatever; go write the next chapter for "New Boy in Town," I'm sure the readers for that story are also patiently waiting for the update.**

**Me: … Hehe, if you are a reader of "New Boy in Town" I'm sorry for the delay. I promise to work on that one next!**

**Voice: Well thanks for reading aliendroid's one and only attempt at writing a pink fluffy story. Please review!**


End file.
